Responsibility
by Pirate188
Summary: Doctor Strange just got chosen to be the new Sorcerer Supreme, but it will take a lot of responsibility! Does Strange have what it takes? What adventures will he have on the way to becoming the greatest Sorcerer Supreme there ever was?


**Hey guys! This is my third fanfic I've made, and I really hope you enjoy it! I already started another Doctor Strange fanfic "Time" so if you also want to read that, I'd appreciate it! I'm sorry this chapter is WAYYY shorter than I normally make my chapters, but it's really late, and I wanted to post this before morning (I live in Italy). If you have any suggestions, characters you want to appear in this story, story ideas, or ANYTHING, PLEASE comment! Thanks!**

Doctor Stephen Strange wasn't quite sure what Wong meant. Sorcerer Supreme? He literally had just seen the former Sorcerer Supreme die. And now Wong was saying how Strange was the only sorcerer powerful and worthy enough to be the ultimate sorcerer. The Sorcerer Supreme. It was all a bit too much. Everything was happening too quickly. And Stephen didn't know all the secrets of magic yet. So what if he had just used the Time infinity stone? So what if he had a very powerful relic choose him as its master. So what if he had just "negotiated" with a very powerful being. Did those few things make him worthy? What was it that made him be eligible to be the Sorcerer Supreme?

Stephen sighed. "Is something wrong?" Wong asked Strange.

Strange put his face into his hands. "No Wong. Everything is perfectly fine, and definitely not too much to take on at once."

Wong gave a nod. "Okay, then we will move on."

Doctor Strange sighed. "Wong, I'm going to have to teach you what sarcasm is." Wong glared at him. Stephen looked down. "Or.. Not."

Wong glared at the doc again. "Strange, I understand a lot happened at once, with the Ancient One.. gone.. and everything, but you must take this seriously. This is no little deal. You have a lot of responsibility as the new Sorcerer Supreme. Not to mention your role as the New York Sanctum guard."

Stephen's mind swirled with thoughts. What would Christine think about all of this? What would happen between Christine and him now? He sure had a lot of explaining to do, that's for sure.

"Okay. You're right. I chose this path, and I should take the path responsibly. Plus, I have a feeling there will be a lot more mystical threats to come.

Wong gave him an approving glance. "Wise choice my friend. Wise choice."

"I still think it's a cult. I mean, Ancient One? That's a title only a cult would give to a person."

"Christine, for the last time. It's not a cult. It's a…. uh.. Magic group?"

Christine walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "It's totally a cult Stephen, don't try to deny it. You know it's true."

Stephen gave her an annoyed glance. "Moving on…. I got chosen to be the new Sorcerer Supreme."

Christine walked back into the room. "So what are you so worked up about?"

Stephen looked down at his hands. "What if.. I don't do the job right. I have a lot of responsibility… And I don't know if I have what it takes…"

Christine interrupted him. "Come on. I'm sure you'll do fine. Your cult chose you for a reason. So somehow, you must be doing something right."

Stephen frowned. "Geez.. Thanks."

"No problem. But remember. If you want to do a good job, then you have to try. Moping around isn't going to get you anywhere." Christine grabbed her purse and opened the front door. "Now Stephen, I really have to get going. I have a job you know."

"Wow. Way to rub it it."

Christine smirked and then walked out and closed the door.

Well.. Both Wong and Christine had a point. If Stephen wanted to be the best Sorcerer Supreme he could be, then he would have to try. He would have to work for it. Just like he had to work hard to become a neurosurgeon. Sure, it wasn't an easy task. But he was capable of doing it. And now look at him. It led him to greatness. So yeah. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Doctor Stephen Strange was sure as hell gonna be the best Sorcerer Supreme there ever was.


End file.
